


Morning Ritual

by Batscree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: The Lee sisters have to share a bathroom in the morning and it goes over exactly like you'd expect.





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> So waaaaaaaay back when I was actually in the Naruto fandom and before the series went downhill, I had made a few Next Gen kids. Three of which were SakuLee kids that I never actually really told anyone about cause it was a rare pair and I worried about backlash. But now that my writing has improved drastically and the fandom has somewhat died down, I feel confident enough to write for these three lovely ladies!
> 
> Riki is the eldest and is 13-years-old, Umeko is the middle child and 10-years-old, and Anju is the youngest at the age of 3 years. I don’t keep up with the newest manga/anime and am not too sure about current canon, aside for the fact that Sakura and Rock did not get together. This can be seen as modern AU or whatever makes it easier to read. IDK

The morning rays beamed through the window, casting its warmth over the sleeping ebony haired girl. Drowsy eyes twitched at the disruptive light, not yet ready to awaken, but having to do so. Begrudgingly, the girl sat up in bed and let out a long, loud yawn. She looked to the clock, then suddenly emerald green eyes widened.

Crap.

Without another moment’s hesitation she threw aside her covers and sprung up out of bed. She reached for her doorknob, swinging open the door, and rushing down the hallway. She nearly ran straight into the bathroom door when bursting into said room. She panted from the abrupt sprint.

Double crap.

The figure of her older sister turned her attention to the younger, toothbrush in her mouth and long, black hair still in disarray. She blinked in awed confusion at the sudden appearance of the middle child. Without saying anything, the eldest spit the paste into the sink followed by a quick rinse of water. She gave her younger sister an unimpressed expression before reaching for her wash cloth to wipe off her face and any remaining sleep from her dark eyes.

Triple crap.

Living under the Lee household with three daughters and only one bathroom meant situations like this would happen. One would think Sakura and Rock would have installed another bathroom to accommodate their bigger family, but nope. Their father thought it’d be a great learning opportunity to teach his children the value of time, patience, sharing, and compromise. It’s obvious how wrong he was in that regard.

“Hey, Riki.” The younger grunted.

“Yes sister dearest?” The elder responded, voice baring no sympathy. She continued with her routine, washing her face of any nightly filth.

“Get out.”

The younger sister’s harsh and blunt quip did not faze Riki as she was used to the bratty attitude by this point. She merely glanced at the other, lips in a thin line and eyes holding a bored look. Normally the eldest was chipper and full of youth, much like her father, but not when dealing with her selfish sister so early in the morning. She had gotten to the bathroom first fair and square.

“Now, now Umeko, I was here first, you know that. I’m not just about to leave just to make you happy. You can either wait patiently for your turn or, if you were to be a little bit nicer and behave, I’ll share the sink with you.”

Umeko’s eye twitched in anger at her sister’s proposals. No way was she going to wait or share. With her sister’s longer, more thick layered hair, it’s take an hour just to brush through it. Impatient as ever, the middle sister pushed her way through, shoving her arm across the sink to grab her brush and began combing through the messy locks.

Riki could do nothing but sigh and continue cleaning herself up. Her sister glared daggers at the other in the mirror. She just rolled her eyes in return. Once she had finished getting her hair into place, she pulled out her makeup kit and started setting it all up on the counter.

“You don’t need to wear all that makeup...” It came off as offhanded-ish, almost like she expected her sister not to hear. A growl came from the already pissed off not-yet-preteen, but she did not stop her efforts.

“I don’t need to, but I want to.” The younger snapped back.

“Hm...You haven’t even hit puberty yet, still a child.”

Hands slammed down on the exposed counter and a deep inhale from her nostrils was heard. She snapped her head in the direction of her taller sibling, her teeth clenched under closed lips.

“You know what? Some of us actually bother to look pretty instead of a sweaty, filthy mess, unlike some people.”

Dark eyes narrowed down at Umeko. 

“One does not need makeup if they’re full of youth such as myself. I have natural beauty because I train and use natural herbs and oils when cleaning. Unlike you.”

Normally Riki is not the kind to cut down her family and loved ones, but it was still early in the morning, she hadn’t eaten yet nor had her morning exercise, and was honestly tired of her sister’s poor attitude. She wasn’t about to just let her walk all over her when she knew that the younger was in the wrong.

Emerald eyes furrowed in frustration, lips pursing in offense. Natural beauty?! Full of youth?! She was just as naturally beautiful and full of youth as her sister and was not going to let the older say otherwise! They had the same hair, the same skin, and the same training- well, her sister beat her in the fighting category, but both still had the same overall look aside for their eye color.

“Oh, you are so going to regret saying that, sister dearest..!” Once again using her sister’s words against her, Umeko launched herself at the other, fists ready to tear some hair and leave some marks.

Taken aback slightly, Riki positioned herself for defense and barely managed to dodge the girl’s assault. Though this wasn’t the first physical fight they’ve been in, it definitely was the most uncalled for. Fighting in the backroom seemed childish, even for them.

“This is ridiculous sister!”

“What’s ridiculous is your fashion sense you walking green bean!”

“Grrr, says the one who dresses like an eggplant.”

She gasped at the insult. Making fun of her face and fashion? Oh, it, was, on!

She grasped both their brushes and started pounding them against her sister who used her arms as shields. Annoyance was evident on the eldest’s face. Ninjas in training and they were resulting to using bathroom utensils. If only Guy Sensei could see them now...

“Will you knock off this stupid behavior already?!”

“Never!”

“Tch, have it your way.”

Suddenly, Riki grabbed both brushes and twisted her sister’s arms so they were crossed in front of her, unable to be of any use. The two sisters were at a standstill, neither making a move. Umeko couldn’t use her arms, but neither could Riki in case her sister used her legs to kick at her. The bathroom didn’t reall offer a whole lot of room for physical attacks.

“I poo’d!”

Riki and Umeko stopped their struggling to turn to the source of the sudden soft voice. There, in the corner of the room and next to the big toilet, sat their baby sister Anju. She had her diaper pulled down and was sitting on the plastic potty with her stuffed rabbit, Strawberry, in her arms.

In the heat of the argument, the two had failed to notice their baby sister waddle her way into the bathroom along with them and place herself on her training potty. Along with the little girl’s words, the smell alone gave away to the smiling child’s action.

“At least she got to the toilet this time...” Riki muttered with a forced smile. Umeko grimaced.

The two eldest stared down at Anju in horror and disgust. The pink haired toddler merely smiled up at her sisters with big, innocent eyes. She was giggling a bit and waiting patiently. Both older siblings knew what was coming up. Their baby sister was potty training and was still having difficulty learning to use it and cleaning herself up afterwards. She needed someone else to wipe her rear and empty her potty for her.

Both looked at each other expectantly.

“You’re the eldest!” Umeko raised her hands in defiance, backing away slightly from the other two.

“That doesn’t mean anything because you’re older than her too!” The older quipped back, putting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who’s always wanting to be the ‘responsible older sister.’”

Riki spluttered at her sibling’s bluntness to using her own words against her. While the eldest did pride herself in being a good older sibling, that doesn’t mean the middle child could just shirk responsibility! Her blood boiled at the complete disregard as the short haired girl began walking out of the bathroom.

“Oh no you don’t, get back here and help me clean up the baby!”

The elder shrieked and grabbed at her sister, pulling her back into the bathroom with her. Another fight soon broke out, this time with a single member audience laughing and clapping in the background.

 

~oOo~

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the siblings’ parents were having breakfast. Sakura was at the table, coffee in hand, knowing by now to just wait it out before using the bathroom. That and she needed her caffeine to survive in this family. Her husband, on the other hand, was doing some stretches and warm ups for his morning training sessions.

“Rock, we really should invest in another bathroom.” His wife started, taking another sip of her beverage.

The man jumped up from his spot on the floor where he was doing pushups, beaming brightly at her.

“Nonsense, Sakura!” He chirped. “The girls are learning through their experiences!”

He finished up his remaining stretches and began to get eggs and bread out to begin fixing breakfast for his family. The pink haired mother groaned to herself, looking at her lover in annoyance and complete exhaustion. It was too early to deal with this and she had work in an hour.

Another screech came from down the hall along with some shuffling and footsteps thudding against the floor. While neither parent could fully hear what was going on, upon hearing the youngest daughter’s name being uttered, it was assumed she had done something to gross out the elder sisters.

“We are getting another bathroom or else I’m putting a bucket in the closet and make them use it.”


End file.
